La jalousie est une fleur monstrueuse
by history
Summary: Pétunia Evans déteste sa sœur .Mais d’ou vient cette haine?Reposté


Disclaimer :les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas .Ils appartiennent à JK Rowling.Seul cette histoire m'appartient.

Auteur :history

Titre : La jalousie est une fleur monstrueuse

Note de l'auteur : Etant en train d'écrire une fic , j'ai imaginé le passé de plusieurs personne dont Lily Evans .Assez bizarrement , je me suis retrouvé à imaginer les émotions de Petunia et ça a donné cela. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Résumé : Pétunia Evans semble détester sa sœur .Mais d' ou vient cette haine.

Lily Evans regarda , émerveiller, la lettre .Elle était une sorcière ! Un personne spécial , une personne doté de pouvoirs magiques ; une personne pouvant faire de grandes choses grâce à la magie .

Les parents de Lily regardait , nullement surpris , la lettre. Lily avait toujours été spécial .Ainsi, pour eux ,que Lily soit un être doué de pouvoirs était normal. Eh Pétunia me diriez vous ?Eh bien ils l'aimaient autant que sa sœur .Mais Pétunia ,a leur grande malchance ,était jalouse de sa sœur. Oh pas tellement ,juste un peu. Mais bon toutes les grandes sœurs jalousent leur petites sœurs n'est ce pas ? C'étaient ce que se disaient Fleur et Roger Evans.

Pourtant , ce n'était pas fautes d'avoir essayé de faire comprendre à Pétunia que pour eux , elles étaient toutes les deux spéciales. Mais rien n'y faisaient.

La jalousie dans le cœur de Pétunia était présente mais pas assez encore pour ruiner la relation entre les deux petites filles . Certes , elles se disputaient et leur parents n'aimaient pas ça. Pourquoi leur filles ne s'entendaient pas comme Fleur et ses 3 autres sœurs ?Pourquoi leurs filles ne s'entendaient telles pas comme Roger et ses 6 autres frères et sœurs ?

Mais ce jour la , les parents ne pensaient absolument pas à ça , trop à leur bonheur avec leur fille .Et ne virent donc pas Pétunia jetait un coup d'œil noir à sa sœur .Elle se sentait exclu de leur bonheur. Et comme la fleur dont elle portait le nom , sa jalousie poussa….Est ce que cette croissance aurait pu s'arrêter , nul ne le sait .Mais elle avait commencé et aurait des répercussion sur plusieurs vies…

Durant toutes la journée , on en parla que de ça à la maison et Pétunia du supporter tout. La sensation d'être hors de leur monde se fit plus intense. C'était comme ci , ils appartenaient à un monde plus riche que le sien .Et qu'elle était moins intéressante que Lily. Et la plante qu'était sa jalousie poussa un petit peu plus .

Et puis le lendemain , à 9 heures, vint une femme à l'allure sévère et des lunette sur le nez .Elle s'appelait Minerva McGonaGall et les emmènerait aux chemins des traverses. Pétunia put venir bien sur après qu'on est demandé .Apres tout , elle n'était pas sorcière , elle .

C'était un belle allée , elle dut le reconnaître mais elle avait l'impression que les gens la regardait de haut. Et ni son père ni sa mère ne le remarquaient .Trop occupés à s'émerveiller sur le nouveau monde dont Lily faisait maintenant partie et dont Pétunia ne se ferait jamais partie.

Pétunia ne devait jamais oublié cet horrible trajet !Cette sensation causé par l'observation de certaines personnes .Elle avait l'impression d'être une minable , un monstre , une moins que rien .. Ces parents trop occupés à s'extasier devant les beautés de ce monde ne voyaient pas ça .Un monde dont Pétunia avait un peu peur d'ailleurs. Et la fleur commença à s'en servir comme terreau .

Et puis il fallut aller dans toutes ses boutiques , se laissait observer comme si on était un phénomène .Et il allait falloir le faire plusieurs fois.La fleur ne put s'empêcher de ricaner , plus de terreaux pour elle .

Apres tout cela , ils furent ramener par le professeur de métamorphose chez eux. Ses parents avaient été époustouflés par ce monde et avaient décidés de le visiter avec Pétunia bien sur. Elle aurait préférée passer ses vacances autre part mais elle ne put pas .Un bourgeon venait de sortir du terreau .

Ces vacances furent horribles .Loin du téléphone et donc de ses amis , elle se sentait terriblement seul. Et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien dire à ses amies en rentrant par ce qu'on en devait pas dire au moldu que la magie existait. Et la fleur poussait poussait toujours.

Ces parents ne semblaient plus la voir .C'était toujours Lily par la , Lily par ici. Et Pétunia avait encore cette impression que sa cadette était mieux qu'elle , que ses parents l'appréciaient moins.

Et toujours être regardé de haut par certains sorciers. D'ailleurs , elle en avait même entendu dire sang de bourbe. Et la fleur semblait de plus en plus belle.

Elle pensait que ses parents pourraient enfin se consacrer à elle. Mais non , Lily envoyait des hiboux .Et lorsque les lettres arrivaient , c'étaient toujours pour Pétunia cette impression de non importance aux yeux de ces parents…

C'étaient toujours le même cérémonial .La chouette arrivé et ses parents ouvraient fébrile la lettre. Et puis ils la lisaient tout haut. Elle en était venu à haïr ces chouettes. En plus , les gens commençaient à se poser des questions. Et elle ne supportait pas ça. La plante en étaient déjà à sa deuxième fleuraison

Et puis elle revint pendant les vacances , elle ne pouvait pas rester la bas ?Eh bien non , il fallait qu'elle vienne lui pourrir son noël avec ses histoires durant lequel ses parents étaient pendu à ses lèvres et ou Pétunia devait écouter…

Le jour de noël , Pétunia et Lily eurent des cadeaux et Lily lui en offrit aussi ,comme elle ,d'ailleurs .Des cadeaux venant du monde de la magie bien sur .Des cadeaux qu'elle ne pourrait jamais montrer à ses amies…

Et puis le temps passa et la fleur commença à se multiplier , créant des autres fleur, se nourrissant de la jalousie de Pétunia . A un point tel qu'il vint un moment ou Pétunia ne pouvait plus rester dans une pièce avec sa sœur car la fleur s'était petit en petit transformée en une superbe fleur en même temps que la haine avait apparu dans le cœur de Pétunia .

La petite Lily ne comprenait pas bien sure l'attitude de Pétunia et essayait de se réconcilier avec elle .Seulement la fleur avait trop poussé. Pétunia ne voyait qu'une chose : ses parents la disputaient à cause de Lily.

Et puis vint le temps des émois amoureux. Pétunia n'avait pas beaucoup de succès contrairement à sa sœur , la si joli Lily. Certains l'approchaient même à cause Lily. Elle était sorti avec un nommé Francis. Peu de temps après que Lily soit revenu , Francis l'avait plaqué et essayé de séduire Lily .Elle avait appris plus tard qu'il était sorti avec elle à cause de Lily .En plus de lui prendre ses parents , elles lui prenaient aussi ses petits amis. La fleur de superbe venait de devenir époustouflante.

Les années passèrent et Lily présenta son futur mari à sa famille. Et encore une fois Pétunia eu l'impression d'être oublié. Oublié de ses parents ,des hommes et de la vie.

Comment se fait-il qu'elle ait un fiancé aussi mignon. La vie et les hommes étaient injustes. Elle ne put rester longtemps à l'intérieur et sortit dehors sous le regard surpris de James Potter. On lui expliqua que Pétunia était jalouse de sa sœur…

C'est la qu'elle rencontrât Vernon Dursley et elle eut enfin quelqu'un pour s'intéresser uniquement à elle.

La fleur commença à dépérir .A part pour leur mariage durant lequel elle n'était pas resté longtemps , elle ne vit plus Lily. Ses parents moururent aussi d'une mort naturel et non magique , tranquillement.

Pétunia commença à se rendre compte de sa jalousie et s'en vouloir d'avoir traité mal sa sœur .Parce que Lily n'était pas la et ses parents non plus. Parce que Vernon se consacrait entièrement à elle. Mais elle n'oubliait pas les sang de bourde , les regards méprisants et hautains. Oh que non et c'est pour cela qu'elle priait pour que son futur fils n'en soit pas un .Elle en était venu à haïr la magie .D'abord à cause de sa jalousie puis après à cause des regards et de l'attitude des sorciers.

Puis un matin , elle trouva un petit bout de chou sur la pas de sa porte .Il était adorablement endormi .Pétunia en put s'empêcher de lui sourire .Et c'est à ce moment la qu'il ouvrit les yeux ,les yeux de Lili .Mais les fleurs n'existaient quasiment plus et comment ,en vouloir à cette adorable nourrisson. Voyant une lettre , elle commença à la lire. Et la fleur refleuri .Apres avoir lu cette lettre , Pétunia se jura de traiter mal le morveux ; le monstre sur le pas de la porte.

La fleur semblait étinceler de mille feux.

Note de l'auteur : c'est un petit one-shot sans prétention .Je le trouve pas super et je pense qu'il est un peu trop rapide mais je pensais que si je me développais , je me répéterais.

Sinon j'aimerais avoir vos avis sur ce petit one-shot .Comment le trouvez vous ?

Comme je l'ai dit plus haut , je suis en train d'écrire une fic( il y aura des slash). Elle sera probablement longue ( j'ai déjà le plan).J'ai écris plusieurs chapitre et j'aurais besoin de 2 bêta reader : une pour me relire , voir mes fautes d'orthographe ( et j'en fais beaucoup comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir) et pour me donner son opinion sur l'histoire et une deuxième pour la même chose. Car je fais beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes !


End file.
